Twist Of Fate
by animemanga1234567
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are dating. Naruto is jealous. But what happens when Sakura finds out she's pregnant? Read and find out ;) R&R Enjoy. :))


**This is my new story! **

**My first Naruto story. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Twist Of Fate**

˝Finally! School's over for today!˝ Excitedly said pink-haired girl coming out of school. Right after her blonde boy ran out.

˝Hey, Sakura!˝ He said smiling.

˝Hey, Naruto!˝ She said smiling back.

˝Are you waiting for someone?˝ He asked.

˝Yes, I'm waiting for Sasuke!˝ She said smiling.

˝Oh, of course. Who else would it be.˝ Naruto whispered.

˝You said something, Naruto?˝ Sakura questioned.

˝No. Nothing! Hehe!˝ Naruto laughed.

˝Hey, Sakura!˝ A familiar voice came from behind.

˝Sasuke!˝ She run towards him, hugged him and they kissed.

˝Oh, man! Get a room you two!˝ Naruto said rolling his eyes.

˝Well, Naruto we're off. See ya tomorrow! Bye!˝ Sakura said smiling.

˝Bye, Naruto!˝ Sasuke smiled too.

˝Bye guys! See ya!˝ Naruto waved to them and they waved him too.

´Ugh! I don't get it! What does she see in him!?´ Naruto wondered as he watched them walking away.

˝Hey, Naruto!˝ Someone said. Naruto turned around and saw...

˝Oh, hey Ino! Hey Hinata!˝

˝You seen Sakura?˝

˝She just went home with Sasuke.˝ Naruto said.

˝Of course! Ever she began dating Sasuke it seems like she doesn't have time for her best friends!˝ Ino complained. ´What dose he sees in her anyway!´ Ino was thinking.

˝Calm down Ino. You can't blame her for wanting to be with her boyfriend.˝ Hinata said.

˝Yeah, she's right!˝ Naruto agreed with Hinata.

˝I know that but she can spare some time for us to don't you agree?˝ Ino said.

˝You're such a drama queen Ino!˝ Kiba said walking from behind.

˝Uhh...women!˝ Shikamaru was next to him.

˝Hey you two!˝

˝Hey! What are you talking about?˝ Kiba asked curiously.

˝Oh, nothing! Ino is complaining as usual!˝ Naruto said.

˝Am not! I'm just telling the truth!˝ Ino said walking away.

˝Where are you going Ino?˝ Shikamaru asked.

˝I'm going home. Bye!˝ She said waving at them.

˝Bye!˝ Everybody waved back.

˝So what happened?˝ Kiba asked again.

˝She got mad because Sakura left with Sasuke. She thinks Sakura's ignoring us since she started dating Sasuke.˝ Hinata said.

˝Yeah. And Hinata and I think that's not true!˝ Naruto added.

˝That's it? Boy, she was mad like I don't know what happened!˝ Kiba said.

˝Ahh, women. Can't live with them and you can't live without them! Ugh!˝ Shikamaru said.

˝I'm with you on that one Shikamaru!˝ Kiba agreed with him.

˝Guys I have to go home now. Bye!˝ Hinata left.

˝Bye!˝

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke...

˝So, how was your day?˝ Sasuke asked her.

˝Oh, nothing much! Always the same. How about you?˝

˝Same here.˝ He answered. ˝So I was wondering...˝

˝Yes?˝ Sakura got curious.

˝Well...my borther's out of town, so I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house?˝ Sasuke asked her with seductive voice.

˝O...oh. Sure. Why not.˝ She said yes but he sensed insecurity in her voice.

˝Come with me.˝ He said taking her, she blushed.

˝Oh, wait but what will I tell my parents?˝ Sakura suddenly stopped.

˝Um... You can tell me you'll help me with my school project.˝

˝I'll first go to tell my parents that I'll help you with your project then I'll come to your house. Okay?˝ Sakura asked.

˝Okay.˝ Sasuke smiled and continued walking. Sakura went to her house.

* * *

˝Mom, dad! Hey!˝

˝Hey honey! How was school?˝ Her mom asked her.

˝Oh, you know. Same old same old.˝

˝By the way where's dad?˝

˝He's working.˝

˝Oh. So, mom, I'm going over to Sasuke's house to help him with his school project.˝

˝But, isn't he year older than you?˝

˝Yes, but I'm streight-A student. I think I can handle it. Hehe.˝

˝Okay. But be home by dinner.˝

˝Okay. Love you! Bye, mom!˝

˝Bye honey!˝

* * *

Sakure came out of her house and saw Naruto and Kiba.

˝Hey Naruto! Hey, Kiba!˝

˝Hey Sakura!˝

˝Where are you two going?˝ Sakura asked them smiling.

˝Just walking.˝ Kiba said.

˝Where are you going Sakura?˝ Naruto asked.

˝To Sasuke's house.˝ She said.

˝Sasuke's house?˝

˝To help him with school project.˝

˝Ouuu.˝

˝Bye guys!˝ Sakura waved at them.

˝Bye Sakura!˝ Naruto waved but he was little bit sad.

˝Bye Sakura! Have fun!˝ Kiba waved.

˝Naruto you okay?˝ Kiba asked noticeing he was sad.

˝I'm fine!˝ Naruto said. ´Still don't get what she sees in him!´ Naruto was thinking.

˝Naruto...˝ ´I think he's jealous...´ Kiba was thinking.

* * *

Sakura was walking towards Sasuke's house and finally got there. She knocked on the door.

˝Who is it?˝

˝It's me! Sakura!˝

˝Come in!˝

˝She opened the door.˝

˝Hey babe!˝ He opened the door and she went in.

˝Hey Sasuke!˝

He went closer to her and kissed putting his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. Then he lifted her and caried her into his bedroom. Then he laid her on his bed and he laid on top of her. And so they continued what they were doing and spent whole afternoon in bed.

Few hours later...

They both got up from bed and got dressed.

Then he got closer to her running his hands trough her hair, she blushed.

"It was best afternoon I ever had! We should do this more often." He smiled.

"Yeah. Hehe." She smiled back. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go home! Bye, Sasuke!" She kissed him and headed home.

"Bye, Sakura!"

* * *

On her way home she saw Naruto again.

"Hey Naruto!" She smiled.

"Hey Sakura! So, did you finish that project?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah!" She said nervously. He noticed she was acting strange.

"I gotta go home now. Bye Naruto! See ya!"

"Bye, Sakura!"

* * *

And so 2 months has passed...

It was Monday morning. Sakura just came into school. She's been acting weir whole morning and all her friends noticed it. She was feeling nauseous and she's been eating a lot.

When they were on hallway before class started Sakura was taking her books out of the locker she was feeling dizzy and she was about to fall but luckly her friends were near and Naruto caught her.

"Sakura, are you okay? Sakura?" Naruto asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just..."

"Sakura! What happened?!" Sasuke came as soon as he heard what happened.

"Nothing...I..."

"She's been like this whole morning."

"I'll take you to nurses office." Sasuke carried her to nurses office and he and her friends were in front waiting.

* * *

Inside...

"So you been feeling nauseos and dizzy, and you've been eating a lot? Hmmm... Well Sakura only one thing is coming to my mid right now."

"Wh...what?" She asked.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" She was surprised.

"You're pregnant Sakura." Nurse said it again looking at Sakura.

"But... how...h...how can I be..." Sakura was scared and confused.

"We called your parents to come here."

"Oh, no." Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura's parents came in.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, honey we were so worried! What happened? What's wrong with our daughter?" Sakura's mother asked worriedly.

"Mr and Mrs Haruno, there's nothing wrong with your daughter, but I think she's pregnant. You better go to hospital to

be sure.

"She's pregnant?"

"What?!"

Her parents stood there in shock.

'Oh, no. They're gonna kill me.' Sakura was thinking. 'How will Sasuke react to this?'

"Let's go, Sakura." Her father said and they left nurses office. When they got out in front were Sakura's friends.

"Is everything okay?"

"How was it in there?"

They started asking questions and they just passed by. Her father glared at Sasuke. Her mother stopped and told them.. "Sakura will be fine. She just needs a little rest."

"That's great to hear!" Naruto said. They were all relived. As they were walking Sakura looked back at her friends and smiled.

* * *

And so Sakura and her parents went to hospital. They examined Sakura there. Doctor confirmed what nurse at school told them. Sakura is pregnant.

While they were driving in car her parents haven't said a word.

When they got in house...

"I can't belive you Sakura! How could you do that!" Her father yelled at her.

"Well, it's not like I killed someone or something like that!" She yelled back.

"Sakura,you're 16, for crying out loud! You're still a child!" Her mother said.

"Sakura. Tomorrow we're going to hospital again."

"What for?" Sakura asked looking at her father.

"You'll abort."

"What!?"

"What you heard!" Her father said.

"And you are forbidden to see Sasuke boy ever again!" Her mother added.

"What!? You can't do that! I won't abort! I won't get rid of this baby!" Sakura yelled putting her arm on her stomach.

"You're going to da as we say! We are your parents! You'll get rid of it and that's final!" Her father yelled. He was furious.

"No! I won't! I'd rather die than get rid of this baby!" Sakura yelled again. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Well if you won't do it that you can just get out of this house!" Her father said.

"W...what? But..."

"If you're not going to abort, then get out of the house!" Her father yelled. Sakura looked at her parents with shock. Tears started running dow her face.

"Fine then! I'm going to take my stuff and then I'm going." Sakura said going to her room.

She was packing her stuff. She was still crying.

"I took everything. I'm going." She said and left the house.

* * *

She was on her was to Sasuke's house when she run into him on the street.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura? I was just looking for you." He looked at her. He saw she was crying. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"S...Sakura, what happened? Why are you crying, and why are you carrying your suitcases with you?" He asked looking at her.

"My...my parents...kicked me out of the house.." She said.

"Why?" He asked worriedly.

"Because I...I'm...I'm pregnand, and I didn't want ti abort!" She said crying.

"Wh...what? You're..." Sasuke was shocked. "Is it...?"

"Yes . It's yours."

"Sakura...I..."

"Sasuke, can I stay with..."

"I'm sorry Sakura but... I think you should abort."

"What?!" Sakura looked at him.

"Sa...Sasuke, but it's our..."

"You're only 16. And you're still not ready to be mother and neither am I ready to be a father. You have to do it."

"No! I won't! How can you..."

"I'm sorry, but... It's over."

"You're breaking up with me?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes. I'm sorry but, I... don't feel the same way anymore." He said.

"N...no. Sasuke! Please! Don't...don't leave me! Please!" She yelled as he was walking away.

"Sasuke! Don't leave! Come back! Sa...Sasuke..." She fell on her knees crying. She was all alone in the middle of the night on the street. She slowly got up and walked to the nearest bench where she sat putting her suitcases and bags on the floor. Then she lifted her head up to the sky, that was clear.

'It looks like we're all alone...' She was thinking as she gently put her arm on her stomach and started to cry again. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Someone said. She looked up and saw Naruto standing there.

"Sakura, why are you..." Naruto was surprised to see her out that late all alone. And he noticed she's crying.

"N...Naruto..."

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying, Sakura? And why..."

"N...Naruto...I...I'm all alone. No one understands me...h...help me...Naruto...please, help...me..." She was still crying. She fell on her knees in front of him with her arms on her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Naruto...I'm...I'm...,pr...pregnand...and my p..parents kicked me out of the house because of that...and Sasuke...broke up with me...They all...wanted me to abort...but..." She cried even harder than before. Naruto's eyes widen. He was shocked.

'Sasuke...that jerk! How could he do that to her... And her parents...'

Then he bent down next to her putting one arm on her shoulder and with other arm he gently wiped tears...

"Sakura, you can come live with me at my house. I'm living there alone so, what do you say?"

He smiled gently. She looked at him.

"But, I don't want to bother you..."

"No, Sakura. Come with me. You got nowhere else to go."

"O...okay..." She said as they both got up. Naruto took her suitcases and bags and they headed to Naruto's house.

* * *

When they arrived at Naruto's house. They entered the house.

˝You're gonna sleep here.˝ Naruto showed her the bed where she's gonna sleep.

˝But...where are you going to sleep?˝ Sakura asked.

˝On the couch.˝ He said.

˝I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I mean this is your house, I can't just...˝

˝No, Sakura. You are sleeping in the bed and that's final.˝ Naruto said.

˝But, Naruto...˝

˝Look, you're pregnant. You have to sleep in big comfortable bed. It's probably better for the baby.˝ He smiled. She looked at him and she slightly blushed.

˝T...thank you Naruto.˝

˝Oh, don't mention it!˝ He smiled again looking at her. ˝Okay, it's pretty late. We should go to sleep.˝ Naruto said.

˝You're right.˝ She laid on the bed covering herself with sheets. She closed her eyes and she mediately fell a sleep. Naruto looked at her taking a blanket from closet and covering her with it and then gently touched her soft pale skin. Then he laid on the couch. ´How could Sasuke do that... He'll pay... I promise you Sakura, he'll pay...´ He was thinking as he slowly fell a sleep.

* * *

Next morning...

Naruto woke up earlier while Sakura was still sleeping. He went to the kitchen starting to prepare a breakfast. He set a tabel and put food he papered on the table.

˝Good morning, Naruto.˝ Sakura woke up getting out of the bed.

˝Good morning, Sakura! You slept well?˝ Naruto greeted her nicely and smiled.

˝Yeah, I slept great! What's that smell?˝

˝Oh, I made you a breakfast.˝ Naruto showed her the table.

˝Naruto... you really didn't have to.˝

˝Oh, I did. You have to be careful.˝ He looked at her smiling. She smiled back. They both sat at the table and started to eat.

˝Wow, Naruto you're a great cook!˝ Sakura said.

˝Heheh, thanks!˝

When they were finished Naruto picked up plates and everything else from the table.

˝Hey, Sakura. I have to go to buy some stuff. Will you be okay, alone here?˝ He asked.

˝I'll be fine Naruto. Don't worry.˝ She said and smiled. He smiled back and left the house.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the market when he saw Sasuke in the park with Ino, kissing. ´Is that Sasuke and...Ino... What?´

˝I love you, Sasuke.˝

˝I love you too Ino.˝

˝You!˝ Sasuke and Ino turned around and saw Naruto walking towards them.

˝Naruto?˝

˝You...You bastard! You insensitive jerk! You idiot! How could you do that to her?˝ Naruto started yelling.

˝What are you talking about?˝ Sasuke asked.

˝You broke up with her! You left her all alone like that!˝

˝Shut up, Naruto! It's not Sasuke's fault!˝ Ino snapped.

˝What are you talking about!? They were together, they slept together, and now that she's pregnant he left her all alone!˝

˝It's her own fault!˝

˝What? How can you say that Ino!? You're suppoust to be one of her best friends and you're saying all this behind her back! What kind of friend are you...˝

˝She begged me!˝ Sasuke cut him off.

˝What?˝

˝She begged me that we sleep together. I told her it was a bad idea, but she wanted it! It's her own fault.˝

˝That's a lie! You're a liar Sasuke! You...you...how can you!?˝ Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

˝Let go, Naruto!˝ Sasuke pushed him away, Naruto fell on the ground.

˝That's it!˝ Naruto got up and was about to hit Sasuke when Kiba and Shikamaru came.

˝That's enough you two!˝ Shikamaru stepped between them.

˝Yeah, stop!˝ Kiba said. They managed to separate them.

˝Naruto, let's go!˝ Kiba pulled him.

˝I'm coming.˝ As Naruto was walking away he glared at Sasuke and Ino.

* * *

Minewhile...

Sakura was in Naruto's house sitting on the couch, watching tv. ´Wonder when will Naruto be back?´

* * *

˝That jerk! You should have just let me kick his ass!˝ Naruto said angrily.

˝Calm down, Naruto!˝ Shikamaru said.

˝But, do you know...˝

˝Yes Naruto we know what happened.˝ Kiba said.

˝Wonder how her parents reacted to that?˝ Shikamaru wondered.

˝They...kicked her out of the house.˝ Naruto said.

˝WHAT!?˝ Both of them were shocked.

˝They really did that?˝ Kiba asked.

˝Yes. They told her that she has to abort but she didn't wanted so they kicked her out.˝

˝That's horrible.˝ Shikamaru said. ˝So where's she living now?˝ He asked.

˝She's staying at my house.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Well we gotta go Naruto. Bye.˝

˝Bye. See ya!˝

˝Bye guys! See ya!˝

* * *

Naruto finally got home.

˝Hey Sakura!˝

˝Hey Naruto! Where have you been?˝

˝I couldn't find what I was looking for in the shop so I went for a walk. Sorry.˝

˝Don't apologize, Naruto.˝ She said smiling.

˝Sakura, can I ask you something?˝

˝Yes. What is it?˝

˝Will you go to school tomorrow?˝ Naruto asked.

˝Y...yes. I'll go to school.˝

˝You know I'm always here if you need me?˝ Naruto smiled.

˝I know Naruto.˝ Sakura smiled back and blushed a little. ´Naruto's so nice to me.´

* * *

Next day...

Sakura and Naruto were on their way to school when someone called them from behind.

˝Naruto! Sakura! Hey wait up!˝ They turned around and saw Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru running towards them.

˝Hey guys!˝ Naruto waved at them and Sakura stepped behind Naruto. ´They all probably hate me...´

˝Huh?˝

˝Sakura, why are you hiding behind Naruto?˝ Kiba asked.

˝I...I tought you hate me...˝ She said quietly.

˝Sakura...˝ Naruto turned around and looked at her.

˝Why would we hate you?˝ Shikamaru asked looking at her.

˝We know what happened, Sakura and we don't hate you because of it. We're your friends and nothing will change that.˝ Hinata said approaching to Sakura and smiling.

˝Yeah. The five of us are hanging out since kinder garden.˝ Kiba smiled.

˝Thanks you guys.˝ Sakura smiled.

˝There's that smile.˝ Hinata said.

* * *

They arrived at school.

˝Oh look who decided to show in school.˝ Ino said. They turned around and saw her and Sasuke standing behind them.

˝You two!?˝

˝Trying to find another victim, huh Sakura?˝

˝Ino, what are you talking about?˝ Sakura asked.

˝You know what I'm talking about.˝

˝Ino, wh...˝

˝You begged him to sleep with you and now you're acting like you're a victim! Well it won't work with me honey! Sasuke is now happy! He found someone else. Right Sasuke?˝

˝Yes.˝ Sasuke looked at Ino and kissed her.

˝Wh...what? Ino how can you say that! Who told you those lied!˝

˝Sasuke.˝

˝They're not lies Sakura, and you know it.˝ Sakura's eyes were full of tears.

˝How can you say that Sasuke!˝ Naruto yelled.

˝Because it's true.˝

˝That's it! I've had it with you!˝ Naruto was about to hit Sasuke when Kiba stopped him.

˝Calm down Naruto.˝

˝You're not helping anyone with getting into fight.˝

˝Be carefulo boys. She's a slut afterall.˝ Ino said as she and Sasuke were walking away.

˝You...!˝Naruto got really mad. Sakura started crying. He turned towards her. ˝Sakura? You okay?˝

˝Guys...I...tought I can handle going back to school...but...I can't...I'm so...sorry...˝ Sakura ran off.

˝Sakura! Wait! Sakura!˝ Naruto started following her. She was running and running down the hallway but when she got to the stairs she slipped and fell down. She was just lying on the floor unconscious

˝SAKURA!˝ Naruto ran towards her.

˝Sakura? Wake up! Please wake up! Please! Sakura!˝ Naruto held her in his arms.

The others came. ˝Naruto what happened?˝ Kiba asked.

˝She fell.˝

˝Call hospital!˝

Ambulance car came and they took Sakura.

* * *

In hospital...

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata were in hall waiting for doctor to inform them.

˝Are they don already? We've been waiting here for hours!˝ Naruto was getting inpatient.

˝I hope she's okay.˝ Hinara said.

˝Baby too.˝ Shikamaru added.

Doctor came out of the room.

˝Doctor! How are Sakura and baby?˝ Naruto asked doctor.

˝Sakura will be okay after she rests, but...˝

˝What? What about baby?˝

˝I'm afraid she lost the baby.˝ Doctor said.

˝What!?˝ They were all shocked.

´Sakura...´ Naruto was thinking.

˝Can we go see her?˝ Hinata asked.

˝Yes.˝ Doctor said.

* * *

In the room...

They entered and stood by bed where Sakura was lying.

˝Poor Sakura.˝ Hinata said.

˝Yeah.˝ They were all looking at her just lying there. Suddenly she started opening her eyes.

˝Sakura, hey.˝ Naruto said and smiled.

˝Hey, guys.˝ She asked.

˝How are you feeling?˝ Shikamaru asked.

˝Good, but my head hurts a little. What...what happened?˝

˝You fell downstairs.˝ Kiba said.

˝Oh...Is baby alright?˝ Sakura asked. Everyone suddenly looked down. She emediatley noticed something was wrong.

˝Sakura...˝

˝What? Did something happened to my baby?˝ She asked worriedly looking at Naruto.

˝Sakura...I'm sorry, but your baby is gone.˝ As he said that Sakura's eyes widen, they were filled with tears that started running down her face.

˝No. No. It can't be. I...can't belive I lost him too. No. Why me? Why did this had to happen to me!?˝ She was crying and crying and she just couldn't stop.

˝Sakura...˝ Naruto whispered. Doctor and nurses came in to calm her down and give her some medicine.

˝Kids, go out side.˝ Nurse said and they left the room.

* * *

Nurse and doctor came out of the room.

˝Hello kids. Your friend's going to be fine. She's sleeping now.˝ Nurse said.

˝Can I stay with her over the night?˝ Naruto asked.

˝Sure you can.˝ Nurse smiled.

˝Well, Naruto we gotta go home now. Bye.˝ Shikamaru said.

˝Bye. Say hi to Sakura for us!˝ Hinata said.

˝Bye. See ya.˝ Kiba said.

˝I will. Bye guys.˝ Naruto waved at them and then entered the room.

He sat by her bed and took her hand in his.

˝Everything will be fine Sakura. I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you. I'll always stay by your side. I promise.˝ He said looking at her and smiling. ´She's so beautiful...´

And so he stayed in hospital with her all night. In the morning when she woke up she saw Naruto lying on the floor with his head on the bed and he was still holding her hand.

˝Naruto?˝ Sakura blushed. ´He must have been here all night.´

˝Ummm...˝ He woke up. ˝Oh, hey Sakura! Good morning.˝

˝Good morning Naruto.˝

˝How are you?˝ Naruto asked.

˝I'll be okay, Naruto. Don't worry.˝ She smiled.

˝Good morning, Sakura. I have good news for you.˝

˝What is it?˝

˝You can go home right now. But someone has to be there to help you. You have to be very careful. You're still very weak.˝ Doctor said.

˝Okay. Thank you doctor.˝ Sakura got up and got dressed. She was in room with Naruto waiting for doctor to give her some medicine. Then someone came in the room.

˝Sakura!˝

˝Huh? Mom? Dad?˝ Sakura was surprised to see them there.

˝We were so worried about you. We heard what happened honey. It'll be okay.˝ They both hugged her.

˝I...I tought you two are mad at me.˝ Sakura said looking at them.

˝We were but...˝

˝We shouldn't have kick you out of the house and ask you to abort. We were wrong.˝ Her dad said.

˝We are so so sorry sweete. Will you forgive us?˝ He mom asked her.

˝Yes. I forgive you.˝ They hugged again. ˝But, I'm not going home with you.˝

˝What?˝

˝I want to stay with Naruto. If that's okay with you Naruto?˝

˝Of course!˝ He smiled.

˝Okay. Be careful sweete.˝

˝I will.˝ They both left the room. Doctor came in with medicine and Naruto and Sakura were on their way home.

* * *

They entered the house and Sakura laid on the bed.

˝Sakura you need anything?˝ Naruto asked.

˝No, thank you.˝ She said. Then someone knocked on the door. Naruto opened the door and saw...

˝You!˝ Naruto snapped.

˝Calm down Naruto! I'm here to apologize.˝

˝What?˝ He entered.

˝Hey Sakura.˝ He walked towards her.

˝Sasuke? What are you...˝ She was surprised to see him there.

˝Sakura...I want to apologize. I've been acting like a jerk to you lately. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And Naruto too.˝ Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke.

˝We forgive you.˝ She smiled.

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah!˝ Naruto said smiling.

˝Thanks you guys!˝ Sasuke smiled. And then Sasuke left.

* * *

Few moths passed...

It was morning. ˝Good morning Sakura!˝

˝Good morning Naruto!˝

˝You felling better?˝

˝Yeah. Much better.˝ She said smiling.

˝That's good. Here's breakfast.˝

˝Thanks.˝

After they were finished with breakfast.

˝Naruto?˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I wanted to thank you.˝

˝What for?˝

˝For always being there me.˝

˝Oh, don't mention it. Hehe. That's what friends are for.˝ He smiled.

˝But you see, after all that happened I realized something.˝

˝Yeah?˝ He looked at her.

˝Now I know that...I love you.˝ Skaura blushed and Naruto blushed too.

˝I...I love you too, Sakura.˝ He got closer to her. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and the kissed.

˝Don't ever leave me Naruto, please.˝ She hugged him.

˝I would never ever leave you. I'll always stay by your side Sakura. Always. I promise.˝ He smiled and she smiled back. They kissed again.

* * *

And so Sakura and Naruto started dating. After few years he proposed to her and she said yes. They got married and had two children.

And they lived happily ever after!

THE END!


End file.
